


Sinful temptation

by PrincessLokira (TheManWhoRegrets)



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 21:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1872624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheManWhoRegrets/pseuds/PrincessLokira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Whooooopsi. Crackship.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sinful temptation

**Author's Note:**

> Whooooopsi. Crackship.

Xavier Jr was scheduling plans for the next day, they had to find young Jean and Scott before history takes the well knewn turns. He mumbled and cursed under his breath totally unaware of what was happening around him. Anyway he felt the presence of another person in the room right in moment as voice crushed his thoughts, it was his half-brother Raze: "You've been doing this all day." Xavier didn't turn around but he felt how hands were layed down on his shoulders. "I have to", the telepath grumbled, "For my father." Raze hand's wandered along Xavier's shoulders, making his muscles twitch,  the form-changer gave a chuckle: "You need to relax a li--" "Stop this, Raze", Xavier spatted trying to take a step away from Raze but he had already grabbed him around the waist with his strong hands, holding him back from escaping. "Seriously, Raze!", Xavier growled but his voice was already broken. While Raze leaned in closer, his head to the side of Charles. "Mhm... The mind is strong but the flesh is.... tempted", Raze hissed squeezing Jr's hipe tight, right after the hands wandered up Xavier's cape, slowly unbutton it until it fell to the ground, Raze immediately pressed his body to Xavier's back, inhaling hid scent deeply.  
"Raze. I do not want this", The mental manipulator gridded his theeth. "Too bad you don't have a word here", Raze chuckled darkly while he kept his brother now locked in a hug, his head layed down on Jr's shoulder, the proof of Raze desire pressed right into Xavier's back, making him gulp. Meanwhile Raze was busy shoving the bag of his brother's shoulder, Xavier felt how the load was lifted but the situation didn't made him feel more comfortable, he could feel the hot breath crushing to his neck. Now the wet tip of Raze tounge glided along the bare flesh of Jr's neck, his eyes widened, his body shivering. But against everything his mind screamed, it felt good, relaxing. He streched his neck and let out a whimper involuntary. "See... You likr it."- "N-No... no.. I-I don't", Xavier stuttered and bit down his lip to keep himself from letting more of this noises escape. "Good. Keep telling this to yourself... I like the way you struggle", Raze breathed, while his tounge continued swirling over Jr's neck. Really slowly Raze let his claws glide out, just to cut the shirt that seperated Jr's bare skin from all to greedy views, but the thin fabric couldn't stand the force and sharpness. The lips of the young boy were trembling as he breathed a begging "Please", in the moment as Raze twisted him around to make the two males face. Softly Raze hands, where the claws already had vanished again, pushed what was left of the clothing of his shoulders. "I'm curious", Raze snickered as his lips hovered not even a centimetre over Xavier's neck, making hot air crush against it, to his jaw line until their gaze locked, "Are you now begging me to stop... or to go on?" Raze tounge wandered over his lip greedy and his fingers traced over the males paled skinned chest. Before he could even answer he felt again the wet tounge gliding over his neck before Raze finally crushed his lips down on it. Xavier pressed his mouth to a thin line, he didn't want any noise of pleasure come over his lips. His eyes closed he tried to let his mind focus on something else, but thoughts were rushing like a river. It was wrong, it was nothing but wrong, but why did it feel so right then? Why did he feel his muscles becoming tensed and relaxed at the same time? Why did his stomache feel so fluffy more than every time travel he could ever make feel. Thousand question swirled through his mind. Why was this happening? Why was Raze so attracted to him? Why - even if he tried to push it off - did he like it? But then he thought: Why not? What was the worst thing that could happen?  
"Shhhh", Raze voice suddenly cut the string of thoughts of the mental manipulator's mind, Obviously he had start to moan more or less uncontrolled to the feeling of hot lips on his warm skin, "We don't want to withdraw more attention than necessary do we?" Raze grabbed into his pocket, pulling a black piece of fabric out. Curiously aswell as feared Jr's eyes wandered down to Raze hands and followed his movements. "What are y....", Xavier tried to ask but his lips were closed by Raze. Savagely the blue man's tounge invaded his mouth, swirling around, searching for the other one's as if he tried to make them dance. Every resistance - if there ever was a serious one - has fallen and Xavier let himself get lost into the passionate kiss. After a while they had to part their lips to gasp for air, but as soon as Jr opened his mouth to let some air in it was blocked by the black fabric which Raze knotted behind Charles head. 'What are you doing?', Xavier said into Raze mind with a mental connection because the fabric swallowed every sound he tried to make. "I am pretty aware that this is... kinda your fi... That you never did things like that", Raze smirked, while he guided his half-brother over to his bed and pushed him down, "I don't want get things too... noisy..." Xavier tried himself to balance on the bed, supporting his weight with his hands, watching Raze bending down to him, his handpalms rested on Xaviers knees but were slowly guiding up. Only thinking of what may follow made the male shiver, half in fear, half in pleasure, as Raze already started to unbutton the trousers to make another barrier fall.  
He pulled the trousers down to Xavier's ankles and Jr pushed them of voluntary while Raze took of his white shirt. "Mhm.... this is going to be fun", he hissed as he pushed Xavier down to make him lay down on the bed and he himself parted the lying man's legs, positioning himself between them on his knees. The soft skin of Xavier's tights send chills of desire over Raze body, he couldn't hold back his hands from exploring the area any longer. The closer his hands came to Jr's manhood the more he hissed into the fabric, his fingers tangling with the sheets. He had never expected that his brother would touch him like this, do things like this to him. Lightly Raze let his nails glide over the warm flesh, immediately Xavier's stomache felt as if it was tied into knots. The fabric between his theeth was hot and wet from his breath and the tries to get it off, but there was no choice. Only the boxers seperated Raze hands from Jr's privates, but yet it felt intense, how he carcassed it, how he started to please it. He blew all the air through his nostrils, his nails dug into the sheets nearly ripping them. "My my my.... I can literally feel how much you like it", Raze chuckled as he now let his mouth get close to the other males legs, again his tounge out he started licking them, up slowly, closer and closer. With every inch Jr felt more lost, more helpless, but also more firw igniting in him. Even if he wanted to protest he couldn't hide the pure proof of lust growing hard. His muscles trembled and now even the fabric around his mouth couldn't swallow the high moans he pressed through his throat. Suddenly he felt a sting, pain creeping in, Raze had pierced the skin with his sharp theeth, not deep enough to withdraw blood, but yet enough leave little marks. Why did this pain feel so good? Why did it make him throw his hesd back, moaning so hard he lacked of air for a mere moment. Again the sharp nearly fang like theeth met Jr's tighs, causing the male to push himself up into a sitting position, he breathed heavy, his cheeks were flushed to a light red. "Wow... calm down there!", Raze laughed standing up, pulling his own pants but he wore nothing beneath.  
Xavier couldn't help but keeping his eyes fixed on the well trained body, especially on the already hard manhood between his legs. Raze had his hands in his hips, grinning. "See... I am willing to remove the black stuff around your mouth... because I kinda need your lips, you know?", Raze eyes were sparkling as Xavier nodded quickly, now it was anway too late for stepping back. Raze bowed down and cupped Xavier's cheeks and opened the knot again, throwing it away. "Don't worry... just imagine that was a nice blue ice", Raze laughed as he leaned back again, taking a step closer, "Or start with your hands, it won't bite!" Xavier placed himself on the edge of bed, his hands shivering. "Raze... I" - "Don't! Do not talk... just let it happened!", Raze's hands were placed on the back of his half-brothers head, pressing him closer slowly until Jr's lips met the flesh of lust. Jr tried to pull back but Raze didn't allow it, instead the male opened his lips. He hesitated for a mere moment but then he let his tounge slip out and his hand wander to the base of Raze member. A deep breath and his hand cover the shaft of Raze, giving the base gentle rubs, pulling the foreskin down to relief the glans, all slowly and careful, as he was scared to break something. Finally the tip of Jr's tounge met the bellend, wet and hot. Raze closed his eyes hissing: „Mhm... That's good!“ Raze's manhood was pulsating in his hand so needy as if he waited way too long for this. A few strokes and the pearly liquid of pre-cum was already visible on the top, Xavier speeded up his rubbing until the fluid was about drop down, at this moment Jr flicked his tounge over the head, lapping up the little drops of joy. It tasted kinda salty, sastisfying somehow. He continued his actions a bit faster, his tounge swirling and dancing around the pulsating manhood, he actually found joy in it, hearing Raze moan, this sounds of pleasure. He never heard him this way, so joyful, so fulfilled. Raze himself had layed his head back, moaning from the top of his lungs, his hands caressing Xavier's bald head, giving all the sounds of approval to continue this sinful game.

Raze felt his limbs burning, he got everything he wanted, so hot-tempered. He willed to do this forever, to hold back as long as he could. But how was this even possible? He tried for so long, now he had him, he could claim him as his. The breath as well as the Heartrate speeded up to a possible maximum, as Raze suddenly pushed away. He was so close to the edge, if he didn't hold now he couldn't stop on any point. Xavier looked up, he was surprised by the sudden stop, their gazes met. Raze face was covered with little drops of shining sweat and even on the blue skin a light reddish, or more a purple was visible. "We...we don't want to let this end too fast... do we?", Raze had struggle to speak, but still gave his half-brother gentle strokes over the head, but all of sudden he pushed him down by his shoulders to the bed, before Xavier could even move finger Raze flipped him over, making him lay on his stomach. In his hands again the black fabric, now in use to tie Xavier's hands on his back. This time Xavier didn't even ask, he never expected this to be fluffy or romantic. It was about letting all this out what had been contained for too long. Xavier was on his knees and his shoulder, his head twisted to one side. Raze took a moment to inspect Xavier before he extended his claws, starting with Xaviers shoulders, gliding down. He was really careful, just wanting to make him feel them. Reaching his boxers he just a little more force to rip the last piece of fabric off, now the mutant was naked in front of him in all his beauty. "My my my... what a beautiful view of your naked bumb!", Raze susurrate nearly whisteling making Xavier blush. "Raze... Don't talk dirty like that!", Xavier muttered against the sheets. "Ahw... Come on. You just had my cock in your mouth and now you mind a little dirty talk?", Raze snickered. "I- woa...", Xavier started but as Raze's claws scratched down Xavier's back again but now with more force he couldn't help but moan groan in a mix of pleasure and pain, making all the doubts and sorrows vanish and turn into pure carnal lust. The claws actually had withdrawn some blood, the warm red liquid was springing out of the scratches, it felt so warm and sticky. Raze bend don, licking it up all greedy, kissing the wounded skin: "Oh I hope so much this is not the only liquid I'll get from you today!"

 

 

 

"Raze... please. That's kinky... what are you going to do to me?", Jr whimpered, his body was trembling as he felt Raze lapping up the blood. He stopped and leaned back, a wicked smirk all over his lips. "Why don't you slip into my mind and look at all the dirty things I am going to do", Raze whistled fondling over Jr's back slowly, "But it may disturb you... so let it be a surprise." Jr swallowed hard, his eyes shivering. It was true, he didn't want to know it. Whatever was in Raze mind, it was everything but innocent. Raze hands wandered down to Jr's ass, squeezing it, stroking it, before one hand stroked up along Jr's spine, sending shivers all over his limbs. A strange plopping noise, the telepath was about to ask but he was pretty sure he knew what would follow. Slowly Raze spread Jr's buttcheeks, guiding it finger in between, massaging the soft spot in between. "Raze", Jr begged and moaned, "It's dirty there!" But it felt so good, so teasing. Why did Jr want this finger just slip into him? Feel it inside? His breath hitched, hw clenched his eyes as if he just could press the pictures away. "Raze... don't tease me", Jr sighed so needy. Now he had him, he was begging for it. A satisfied smile formed on Raze lips before his pressed his wet finger into Jr. So warm, so tight, Jr's inner world was twitching around Raze finger. Jr cried out, feeling Raze break this barrier, push his finger into him. Jr couldn't decide whether it was painful or pleasurable for him. It was both, all the new nerves being pushed, all the parts that never have been touched before and never should. Immediately Jr bite into the sheets, moaning over them, as Raze started moving his finger in him, pressing against the inner walls. First slowly, then more wildly. "Nghnnh...", Jr hissed into the blankets, he didn't even know what he was trying to say, he just made noises as if he had to. Raze pulled his finger out, surprisingly, causing Jr to twist around on his back, looking for Raze with feared eyes. "Gee... calm down.... I'm just getting something", Raze laughed jumping of the bed, walking over to the counter. "T-That's... my counter!", Jr protested and Raze answered opening it: "I know..." and a few seconds after he pulled out a bottle of lube. "You've been hiding lube in my room!?", Jr yelled out. "It's cherry", Raze chuckled ignoring Jr's rage. "How long have you been hiding this?!" Raze just shrugged walking back to the bed, shaking the bottle. A little drop fell down on Raze finger and he licked it up, bowing down to Jr, kissing him, giving the cherry taste over to Jr. It was kind if sweet, but just barely reminding of cherry. The kiss broke and the guys kept eye contact. "This tastes like the candy I got after a doctor's appointment!", Jr whispered. Raze lips were next to Jr's ears, chuckling: "Well... I have another lollipop for you to suck on!" - "RAZE!", Jr hissed, wanting to push him away but his hands were still tied on his back. Raze shook his head with a grin, squeezing the bottle, the liquid was dropping down on two of his fingers. "You... you... don't take two... do...", Jr's voice shivered, trying to wind his body, but Raze placed one hand on Jr's chest to keep him down, as now two fingers entered Jr, widening his inner world. Pain shot through his body, so many nerves were teased at once, so many boundaries were pushed. "Raze. Raze. Stop! It hurts", Jr yelled, cried, begged. "Shhh... shhhh...", Raze soothed him, stopping his movements, "The pain will stop soon! I'll help you!" Keeping his fingers in position, but bowing over Jr to reach the man's lips again, kissing him gentely, softly, nibbling his lips, sucking on his bottom lip. His free hand cupped Jr's cheek and his thumb was tracing along the telepath's cheekbone. Jr returned the kisses, swallowing Raze moans, returning them. Soon he had forgotten the pain and it started to feel good, no it felt awesome. Raze rubbed his harden self against Jr's arousal and started to move his fingers again. Now Jr moaned, moaned in pure pleasure, it felt so good. "Why... why... does this feel so... enjoyable?", Jr gasped, trying to move his hands. Raze let his claw slip out to free Jr from the black fabric and immediately Jr's hands cupped Raze cheeks, pulling him down into kisses. He didn't want to stop, even the few seconds they parted to regain breath were too long for him. Jr lifted his legs as Raze let his finger slip out, wrapping them around Raze hips. Again Raze took them lube. "Your hand!", Raze demanded, Jr hesitated but eventually he placed his hand palm under the bottle. "You know where I want it", Raze grinned placing his hands next to Jr's head, lifting himself up to allow Jr to reach his manhood properly. Jr clutched his hands around Raze harden self, it felt so strange with the liquid, so sticky and wet but rubbing was easier and Raze literally cried out in pure pleasure. "T-touch... touch yourself too", Raze ordered, throwing his head back with various moans. "B-but...", Jr stuttered - "C'mon. I'm sure you did this before!", Raze cut out Jr, who immediately grabbed his own cock, starting to rub it and squeeze it. Raze was right, it felt better with the lube. Hw speeded up, rubbing both of the manhoods, moaning higher and higher slowly loosing himself. Suddenly he felt Raze breath again on his neck, up to his ear: "Are you ready?" This question made Jr's heart skip a beat


End file.
